


Heartbreak

by hjefford007



Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/F, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Pregnant Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007
Summary: A horrific accident changes their lives forever.Set a few years before any of my other stories.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611448
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long. I’ve had a bit of a tough week and this story was even tougher. This was so hard for me to write, but I really hope I’ve done a good job at portraying this story-line. 
> 
> I’m not a doctor or medical professional in anyway, so I apologise if any of those aspects are incorrect or unrealistic. I did try my best to research it.
> 
> I was also going to make this two chapters, but I couldn’t find a good place to split it. So, I hope you don’t mind this slightly longer one-shot, instead.

“Sheriff Haught?” Officer Craig Ryan’s voice came through the radio.

“What is it, Craig?” Nicole was exhausted from her third 14-hour shift of the week and just wanted to go home to her wife.

“There’s been an accident. Off the highway. Junction 4. Pretty bad crash, Sheriff. You should really get down here.”

“Is there really no one else that deal with this, Craig?!” Nicole snapped at the Officer.

“Sher-“

“I’ve been working 10 days in a row, far too long hours and I just want to go home to my wi-“

“Sheriff, it is your wife. It’s Waverly.” Craig sadly informed her.

Nicole’s world stopped. Her heart shattered.

“Ju-junction fo-four you said?” Nicole stuttered, her brain processing. “I-I-I’m on my w-way!”

o - X - o

Rushing through the town in her cruiser, Nicole was desperately trying to not think the worst. She needed her wife to be okay; they’d barely been married a year; they had so much left they needed and wanted to do together.

As she pulled up to the scene of the accident, she could see a black sedan crushed in to the driver’s side of Waverly’s red truck. The Sheriff slowly stepped out of her cruiser. She made her way over to the crushed cars, where there were two ambulances, three other police units and a fire truck. Luckily, Officer Ryan saw the Sheriff making her way through the crowd of emergency workers and cleared a path for her.

“The other driver was drunk and it seems he skipped a red at the lights. He’s fine, mostly, but-” he stopped, looking at the Nicole, seeing tears building in her eyes, as they approached the jeep. Gently he continued, “Sheriff, I’m sorry. Waverly is in a bad state. Her car is crushed and the fire crew are working to cut her out of it. An air ambulance is on its way to take her to the hospital in the city once they’ve safely got her out.”

An EMT saw them and addressed Nicole. “Sheriff Haught, is this your wife?”

Nicole weakly nodded, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks as she blinked.

“She’s awake but very scared. Would you please be able to comfort her whilst we work on the car?” Nicole followed the paramedic.

The sedan had been moved out of the way slightly, only just allowing the crews access to Waverly from the driver’s side of the jeep. Nicole was instructed to sit in the passenger seat, where she wouldn’t be in the way of those desperately trying to save her wife. As she saw her, her heart broke.

An oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth and a neck brace secured, to stop any further possible spinal injury. There were a few cuts scattered across her face, most likely from the glass of the shattered window. Her left leg was bent at such a strange angle from the force of the impact, it made Nicole slightly queasy to look at. Whilst her left hand was being attended to by a paramedic, Waverly reached out blindly with her right, trying to find her wife.

“Nic…”

“I’m here, my love. You’re okay. You’re going to be just fine.” Nicole grasped her hand tightly. She wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure more, her wife or herself.

“Nic… Nic, the baby” Waverly whispered fearfully.

Waverly was 28 weeks pregnant with their first child. Nicole looked down. There was so much blood between her wife’s legs. So much.

The look on the paramedic’s face wasn’t encouraging, but Nicole needed to keep her wife as calm as possible.

“I’m-I’m s-so so-sorry” Nicole could barely hear her wife’s apology, for her voice was so low.

“Hey. It’s not your fault, baby. Whatever happens, I’m here. I got you, Wave. Forever. I love you so, so much”.

o - X - o

Sometime later, Nicole finds herself squashed into an uncomfortable, plastic chair in the equally uncomfortable waiting room of the hospital in the city. Once the fire fighters had managed to free Waverly from the car, her vitals dropped suddenly, and she lost consciousness. They had hurriedly loaded her into the air ambulance, with Nicole taking the extra seat at her wife’s side. They’d flown here quickly and before Nicole had time to process what was happening, Waverly was whisked away and the Sheriff was led to the waiting room and instructed to sit, patiently, until they had news on her wife’s condition.

She was lost in her thoughts, suspecting the worst. _My beautiful wife and unborn baby are gone. I’ll never get to meet our child. Waverly and I won’t ever get to celebrate our one-year wedding anniver-_

“Sheriff Haught?” Nicole’s head snapped up at the doctor’s voice, thoughts interrupted, and she jumped out of her chair.

“How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby alright?”

“Your wife will be okay. She’s got a broken leg, a couple of cracked ribs and most likely a concussion but she should be fine. She did lose a lot of blood though. The placenta burst as a result of the impact. We managed to patch everything up in surgery and we’re currently giving her a blood transfusion. We will need to keep an eye on her kidney function for a while, as kidney failure is unfortunately common in this situation.”

Nicole took a deep breath, trying to take this all in.

“We also performed an ultrasound scan as well as others and, Sheriff Haught, the baby was without oxygen for too long. I’m really very sorry, but your baby has died.”

Nicole’s legs gave out and she fell back down into the chair, with the help of the doctor. She was overcome with emotions: relief that her wife was mostly fine other than a couple of broken bones but their beautiful baby was gone.

After a few minutes, once Nicole had regained her composure, she turned to the doctor who had taken a sit next to her. “What happens now? How do we erm…” she trailed off, not really sure how to ask her question.

“Once Waverly has woken up, which shouldn’t be too long, we’ll explain everything to her. Then we will have to perform a c-section, as it’s not good for Waverly to keep the baby in her womb for much longer. Is that okay, does it make sense?” the doctor asked.

“Uh yeah… yeah, okay…” Nicole was still overwhelmed at the situation. “Can I see her? Please?”

“Yes, of course. Follow me.”

When they had reached Waverly’s room, the doctor explained to Nicole that as soon as she has woken up, she needs to call the nurse so they can get prepared for the procedure. Nicole nodded in understanding. She took a deep breath and headed in to see her wife.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she took in the sight of her beautiful Waverly, asleep in the hospital bed.

Waverly’s normally tan skin was pale against the harsh lights of the room. There were multiple tubes and wires going in and out of her arms and hands; seeing the blood being delivered to her wife amplified the severity of the situation and spiked Nicole’s heart rate. Cuts and scrapes were littered down her arms and over her face, along with a mask providing oxygen, covering her nose and mouth. Her left leg was wrapped in a plaster cast and elevated with a few pillows. Finally, Nicole’s eyes settled on her wife’s stomach. More tears rolled down her face as the realisation hit her with full force. Their baby was still inside Waverly’s womb, even though they were no longer alive.

Nicole sat down in the hard chair next to Waverly’s bed, wiping her own eyes, and carefully took her hand, mindful to avoid the wires. With her free hand, she brushed her wife’s hair out of her face and gently stroked her cheek. Waverly’s eyes fluttered opened at the sensation.

“Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?” Nicole softly whispered, once Waverly’s eyes landed on her.

Waverly slowly lifted her free hand to her face, moving the oxygen mask out the way. “My head hurts a bit” she spoke, breathlessly. Nicole moved the mask back over her nose and mouth, for her, and pressed the call button at the side of the bed.

“Yeah, the doctor said that you would probably have a concussion”

Waverly looked at Nicole with pleading eyes, something that the Sheriff immediately interpreted as her plea to be told exactly what happened. 

“The, er, the do-doctor will probably explain better, but you’ve broken your left leg and cracked a couple of ribs, Wave. It should heal in no time though, baby, you’re so strong. You also lost quite a bit of blood, which is why they’re giving you some now…” Nicole trailed off, uncertain how to tell her wife the news.

“Nic?” Waverly questioned hoarsely through the mask. “The baby?”

“Wave, I’m so sorry. You lost so much blood. The baby, the-they’re go-gone.” Her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. She looked to her wife who was staring straight at her, eyes wide and unmoving. 

The monitors started to beep a little faster as a doctor entered the room. Nicole could hear her wife’s breathing start to pick up, even with the mask supplying oxygen to her. Straight away, the Sheriff noticed these signs as the beginning of a panic attack; Waverly had suffered with these, as well as more frequent nightmares, since the Garden. She immediately took action: grasping her wife’s hand tightly and rested her free hand on her cheek, forcing Waverly to maintain eye contact as she tried to calm her down.

“Waverly. It is not your fault. I promise you. It is all going to be okay, alright? We’re going to get through this together, trust me. You need to calm down, Wave, okay? Try to breathe deeply. Alright? There you go, Wave.”

Waverly’s breath started to return to normal as she allowed her wife to calm and reassure her, the tight grip grounding her.

When Waverly had completed calmed down, the doctor introduced herself and explained everything to Waverly again, ensuring that she understood her condition and the situation. Once everything was confirmed, the doctor called the team and they started prepping for the c-section.

Nicole stayed right by Waverly’s side during the whole procedure. They had both hands grasped together tightly, and their foreheads pressed together, with Nicole pressing kissing to her wife’s temple and whispering reassurances in her ear.

The procedure was over surprisingly quickly. There was a large screen covering Waverly’s stomach from her breasts down, meaning the couple couldn’t see what was going on. However, only about twenty minutes had passed when the majority of those working on the procedure moved away from her body, holding their baby. The nurses start to leave the room, to clean up their baby.

“Go, Nic. Please. Don’t leave them alone, please” Waverly begs her wife to stay with their baby.

“Are you sure, Wave?” Nicole asks.

“Don’t leave them alone.” Waverly repeats.

“Okay, beautiful.” Nicole kisses her wife on her forehead. “I’ll send Wynonna in, to stay with you.”

o - X - o

About 30 minutes later, Waverly and Wynonna are laying in the bed in the recovery room, the younger woman safely cuddled into the other. They hadn’t said anything since Wynonna came in to the room.

“I’m so sorry babygirl” Wynonna announced as she walked into the room Waverly was brought to after the procedure.

Waverly didn’t respond. Instead, she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Wynonna kicked off her boots and clambered into the bed beside her sister, pulling her into her arms, trying to protect her from anymore pain.

Both sisters looked up at the sound of the door opening, to see a nurse walking into the room. Nicole was following behind, a small bundle in her arms. She made eye contact with her wife and gave a small, sad smile. Waverly could see the puffy, red eyes and the pain that they held; she knew her own eyes told the same story.

“We’ve cleaned her up for you, and dressed her.” The nurse stated.

“Her?” Waverly asked quietly, sitting up slightly. Wynonna vacated the bed, allowing Nicole to sit down next to her wife.

“Yeah, Wave. She’s a little girl.” Nicole responded gently. The couple gazed deep into each other’s eyes, with a little smile and a knowing look. Whilst the gender of the baby didn’t really matter to them, they had both secretly hoped their first child would be a girl.

“In these situations, normally we take a few pictures of yourselves and your baby. Would you like us to do that for you, ladies?” the nurse kindly asked.

The couple held eye contact, making sure they were both comfortable with that, before Waverly responded with an affirmative.

Nicole shifted on the bed, allowing Waverly to cuddle into her and they could both hold their daughter. The nurse pulled out a small camera and started to take photographs of the family, Wynonna also taking some on her phone. The couple didn’t look up at the cameras. They continued to gaze down at the beautiful baby girl they won’t get to raise.

“Hi baby,” Waverly started talking to their daughter, her voice hoarse from the tears. “I’m your Mommy and this is your Momma,” she glanced up at Nicole, who gave her another sad smile.

“Hello, beautiful girl. I’m so sorry you didn’t get to meet us properly. But I’m so glad we got to meet you, even if it had to be like this...”

“We’ll see you again, soon, baby. We love you so, so very much, and we won’t ever, ever forget you.”

Both the mothers pressed kisses to their tiny baby’s head and held her tighter as they cried, together. Neither had noticed that the other women in the room had left them in peace.

A while later, the Wynonna returned with the nurse and a certificate.

“Have you ladies thought of a name for your daughter?” The nurse asked.

“Erm, yeah, yeah, I think so” Nicole sniffled. “I think we’re going to name her Wren. Wren Michelle Haught,” Nicole said as she glanced up at her sister-in-law.

The sheriff was adamant, when they were choosing baby names, that they keep the “W” tradition. They were still part of the Earp legacy, even if the baby was a Haught.

“That’s beautiful” the nurse responded as she wrote it on the certificate.

“Awesome middle name, same as her big cousin” Wynonna joked, trying (successfully) to break a bit of the tension, and sent Nicole a knowing smile.

“Small bird. A small bird that flew away too soon” Waverly explained the meaning of the name, still gazing down at the baby in her arms.

After a few moments of silence, the nurse spoke: “she can stay with you as long as you two would like. When you’re ready to say goodbye, just let me know and we will sort everything out for you.”

“Thank you very much” the Sheriff responded.

The nurse left the room with a small nod and smile.

The couple returned their attention back to the small baby in their arms, a few silent tears still making their way down their cheeks. This was going to be tough, really tough. But they could get through this.

Together.

As a family.

And Wren Michelle Haught won’t ever be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> So, err, yeah. There you go. I hope it wasn’t too bad and you could still enjoy it somewhat.
> 
> I promise that my next story will be lighter :) ‘Til next time


End file.
